Hidden In Plain Sight
by LMELMK-1970
Summary: What if what you see isn't always what you get? Or what you want isn't something you can have? Open the door to Merlin's Attic and step into the lives of the Blake brothers. Brenna Cahill has and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hidden in Plain Sight is a complete creation from my imagination. All the characters, settings and places belong to me. It's my hope that you will come along with me on this ride and enjoy what I create as much as I enjoy creating it.

Those of you who have read my other stories know what a feedback junkie I can be so please feel free to read and review often.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

3

Hidden In Plain Sight

Chapter One

The soft jingle of the overhead bell startled Aaron. He had a customer to attend to. Quickly he dropped a scrap piece of paper between the pages he was studying and closed the worn leather bound book. However, the sound of Ian's voice stopped him. In his intensive examination of the latest estate sale acquisitions, Aaron had forgotten his brother was at the antique shop that afternoon. He listened as Ian gave out the cursory question, 'Is there something I can help you with today?'. Nevertheless Aaron didn't bother to wait to hear the customer's reply before he went back to cataloging his new treasures. His latest trip to Europe had given way to some fine pieces. Aaron was anxious to ascertain their value and tag them for sale in the shop. Over the years the many excursions abroad had served to bring a hefty profit to the little antique shop on the New England coast. As well as several that had brought Aaron personal satisfaction. Those few were his greatest possessions.

From the worktable Aaron picked up what appeared to be a crest of some sort and began leafing through the pages of a reference book on medieval times. The piece looked old enough to date back to the times of King Arthur.

"So you are interested in Vampires?" Aaron heard his brother say. Immediately Aaron's attention was drawn to the conversation beyond the thin curtain that separated the two rooms. "How did you hear of me?" Aaron was unable to hear the response to the question, yet that didn't stop him from continuing to listen.

"I'm flattered." Aaron heard the mock sincerity in Ian's voice. "Yes, I do know a great many things in terms of demonology."

Aaron didn't have to see his brother's face to know that he was certainly wearing his most devious smile. Ian Blake fancied himself an expert on vampires, werewolves, witches, anything even remotely relating to the black arts. In the small town of Kent he had gained quite a name for himself with regards to such things. It never ceased to shock Aaron how many people came through the doors to Merlin's Attic seeking the advice of _the great_ Ian Blake. While most of those people did purchase an item or two from the antique shop, Aaron would have preferred that the patrons had only come seeking the rare treasures his shop had to offer instead of things that go bump in the night.

He brought his attention back to the task before him. Again he searched the reference book's pages for some sign of the crest in his hands. In the past he had been able to sell similar pieces to a few museums and those of lesser caliber he had turned into jewelry. Jewelry was always a fast seller especially during the tourist seasons.

"I don't keep much in the way of reference materials here in the shop. My brother, well he isn't much of a believer." The reference to himself drew Aaron's attention back to Ian's conversation. He listened as Ian went on and on about things Aaron wished he wouldn't. However, he knew better. Whenever Ian had a captive audience there was no stopping his incessant ramblings on myths versus truth in terms of vampires, demons and the like. Aaron almost felt sorry for the poor soul, yet not sorry enough to go out and put a stop to his brother's chatter. Instead he rummaged through the many boxes that had just arrived and tried to shut out his brother's booming voice.

A while later Aaron heard the soft jingle of the overhead bell again. He wasn't sure if it was another customer or if Ian's captive had finally found a way to escape. Once more Aaron left his work behind and ventured into the shop. The sales floor was empty all except Ian. Without saying a word Aaron pivoted on his heel to return to the back room.

"Wait," Ian instructed.

"Yes,"

"I will be entertaining a guest at the mansion this evening. It might be best if you weren't there."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I know how much you dislike it when I discuss the occult. I thought it would be better for you if you weren't subjected to it this evening." The patronizing way Ian spoke angered Aaron.

"How thoughtful of you," Aaron returned with his own sarcastic tone.

"I am only looking out for you dear brother."

Aaron almost began to say something but thought better of it. Too many times before Ian had goaded him into this very same confrontation, but not today. There was no reason for Aaron to argue his rights to the house when he certainly had no desire to be there to listen to more of the same tired rhetoric he had heard that afternoon.

"I have things to attend to this evening concerning the shop. What time will your company be arriving? I will be sure to out of the house well before they get there."

"Seven o'clock."

"Fine I will be gone by then."

Aaron disappeared behind the curtain before Ian was able to say anything more.


	3. Chapter 2

8

Chapter Two

Brenna Cahill pulled her rented sedan to the shoulder of the road and checked her directions once more. That afternoon at Merlin's Attic finding her way to the Blake estate seemed relatively simple. However, now with dusk edging its way on the horizon she wasn't as sure. By day the coastal town of Kent was charming and quaint, yet now with the black of night consuming the surroundings Brenna was filled with an eerie sensation.

She reviewed the detailed directions Ian Blake had written for her. Brenna had followed them to the letter and still she was lost. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She turned on the car's headlights and guided the sedan onto the road again. Her intention was to retrace her steps. Brenna swung the car wide in the road. In doing so the halogen beam skirted across a small road marker that she had missed the first time. _Drennen Road Private_, she read. Brenna brought Ian's directions to her eyes again. Make a left on Drennen road was the final line.

"How did I miss that?" she asked herself.

Brenna turned the car and followed the narrow winding road to its peak. She was amazed at the sight that met her eyes when she reached the end of the road. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn she had never left Ireland. The Blake estate rivaled many of the castles that she had toured there. It was difficult to imagine Ian Blake living alone in such a massive home.

She gathered her purse, notebook and cassette recorder from the front seat and made her way to the entrance. She heard the faint crash of the waves on the rocks below. In the moonlight the massive turrets cast shadows on the ground beneath them. Brenna imagined what a spectacular sight the estate must have been by the light of day.

She was so preoccupied with studying the architecture of the building that she was oblivious to the man attempting to make a hasty exit.

"Excuse me," the husky voice said as Brenna's belongings went sailing into the air.

She was caught off guard for a moment unable to speak.

"I'm sorry I was just..." Suddenly Brenna Cahill lost her voice again. The minute her eyes locked with the hypnotic ones of the man bending down to help her retrieve her things she was at a loss for words.

"I didn't see you. I am the one who should be sorry." He handed over her notebook as he spoke.

Brenna would have given anything at the moment to utter even one syllable but each time she opened her mouth nothing happened. The butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults.

"Thank you," she was finally able to eek out as she reached for her cassette recorder laying in the palm of his hand. The minute her skin touched his Brenna felt a surge of electricity she had never felt before.

Unable to help herself, she studied his features. They were chiseled, almost statue like. Brenna felt as though his smoldering dark eyes were boring deep within her soul.

"Huh?" she mumbled as his words broke through her trance.

"Are you lost?" he repeated his question.

"No she's not." Ian Blake magically appeared behind the pair. His sudden presence startled Brenna enough to make her jump. "I see you have had the pleasure of meeting my brother, the disbeliever," Ian said with a devilish smile. "Brenna Cahill, Aaron Blake."

"Nice to meet you." Aaron offered his hand to her while he narrowed his eyes in anger at his elder brother.

"And you," Brenna smiled graciously as she enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers again.

"Didn't you have some things to attend to at the shop?" Ian asked tersely.

Aaron hesitated for only a moment before answering. "Yes, yes I do." Aaron turned his attention back to Brenna. "So, you are interested in vampires?" He couldn't keep the question from passing his lips. He was curious why a woman so full of light and energy would be fascinated in something so dark.

"I am doing research for my magazine."

"I see."

"There seems to be such an interest in vampires now a days that my editor thought it was time we jumped on the bandwagon."

"Um..."

"Aaron, your relics are waiting," Ian stated his irritation getting the better of him.

"Again, it was nice to meet you, ah...?"

"Brenna." She supplied him with the word he was searching.

"Brenna." He repeated and offered a slight smile.

Ian gently touched Brenna's arm and showed her inside the mansion.

***

Aaron had been sitting at the worktable in the back room of Merlin's Attic for over an hour now and had yet to accomplish anything. He wasn't able to erase Brenna Cahill's face from his memory. Her flaming red hair and bright green eyes danced before him. Never before had such a brief encounter stirred such sensations in him. It had been many years since he had had the company of a woman. So many in fact that the feelings that were now forcing their way to the surface were foreign yet oddly familiar. Aaron did his best to squelch them as he busied himself with his work all the while he was unable to stop his mind from wandering back to Brenna Cahill.

It worried him that a creature as beautiful as Ms. Cahill was alone with his brother, but what frightened Aaron even more was why he cared.


End file.
